The Black Orginizations Target List
by KaiEileen
Summary: Conan goes to D.C. and finds an unwanted visitor
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo, Japan 22B Beika Street

It was like every other summer for Shinichi Kudo (besides being 7 and all) he had finished all his summer homework the first day of break, and Ran finished hers shortly afterwards. Needless to say they were both fairly board. To top it off Sonako had left with her family to tour Europe, and the detective boys were all at summer camp; so not only were they both fairly board, but they were REALLY board. As they were both sitting in front of the TV watching a re-run; the phone started to ring, so then Kogoro, who hadn't had a job in weeks, ran to pick it up hoping for quick cash.

Once he started talking Conan and Ran turned their heads to listen in, and then Mouri said with his hand over the receiver _"Ran, Conan, pack your bags were going to America"_

Washington D.C. NCIS Headcounters

"We got another" was called from down the hall. Gibbs walked into his cubical after proclaiming that there was a new found body in their case, soon later a folder down slammed down onto a table and then Gibbs said "Private Jessica White, age 26, lives alone, found her at Rock Creek… another bullet to the head and used the same gun"

As he was continuing to the elevator he said, "Well what are you waiting for lets go".

When they were riding over it was completely silent after all this case had been going on for one month with five dead and no leads. As they arrived on the scene and Ducky was already there and said, "Same as the other ones instant death, and a bullet to the center of the forehead" then he continued his work as the team looked around the scene.

"Have you found any new insight on this matter?" questioned Ducky

"Afraid not Duck" Gibbs called back as the others continued searching,

Then Ducky said "Well it might be best if we get a fresh mind on this case"

"And who might that be Duck"

Then Ducky continued "I have a friend from Japan he is mostly know as an author but he does make a great sleuth"

Then Ziva inquired "And who might this mystery man be"

"His name is Booker Kudo and he wrote …"

"Booker Kudo, you know him, he has always been an idol of mine, I read every book in his series" burst out McGee in a second flat.

"…the Night Baron series"

"Whoa…slow down McGeek, I didn't know you were a fangirl"

London, United Kingdom; National Airport

"_Hello, Yusaku Kudo speaking"_

"Why, hello, Booker it is nice to hear your well, but could you use that English I am so very fond of" replied Ducky

"Hello, Ducky it's good to see you up and running; but what is your business with me?"

"Well to be blunt, it seems that my team and I have come across a block in case and were wondering if someone can come along to bring new insight… That is off course if that someone isn't too busy hiding from their editors"

"Ah, Ducky you know me all too well, but I am afraid I am very tight with my schedule so I can't come up to help" then he started to ponder about Shinichi and the need for payback from 'The attack of the editors' as Booker called it. "Thought I do know of another detective who is almost as good as me I sure he would love to come up and help you"

"Are you sure about this, I mean our entire team hasn't got a clue, so are you sure he is good enough"

"I'm sure he is and if he isn't I will come up there myself, after all I love a good challenge"

"Well if you are sure, when may we be expecting this person?"

"Soon I will give you all the details once I contact him. Oh I hope you don't mind, but he will bring along his teenage daughter and a young boy"

"The daughter is fine, but the boy, is he well behaved"

"I assure you he will be the most well behaved boy you have ever met, and I think you might take a peculiar liking to him"

"Well if you're sure I shall inform my team, good-bye and good luck"

"Same to you Ducky, good-bye"

"_Honey, who were you talking to"_ came from Booker's wife

"_An old friend from America it seems that the Mouri family is going to be working there for a little while" _replayedBooker

"_This back and forth between you and Shin-chan needs to stop but, anyways let's go, I'm driving"_

"_No you aren't, I plan to live through this vacation"_

"_Fine, stingy, but I'm driving on the way back to the airport"_

"_Ok, at least I will live one more day"_ was the last thing said in that conversation

Tokyo, Japan; Mouri residence

"_Hello, the great Mouri Kogoro speaking how may I be of service"_

"_Hello Kogoro-san it is good to see you are as self-congratulatory as ever"_ replied Yusaku

"_Oh, Hello Yusaku-san it is good to hear from you; but how is your son doing Ran hasn't heard from him in the longest time, so she wants to know"_

"_He is fine, but how about we get to business shall we, you see I have an old friend in America who could use help in a case with five dead and barely any evidence. Do you think you could go up and shed some light on the case for me?"_

"_I would, but I don't think that I should leave for another country without bringing Ran and Conan along."_

"_It's fine if they come along as long as they behave"_

"_Well I guess I am up for it when should we leave"_

"_As soon as you can get ready to leave and I will do all the preparations for you, so just be ready to go when I tell you"_

"_Ok, I will do just that, good-bye"_

"_Good-bye"_

"_Ran, Conan, pack your bags were going to America"_

"_What, Why?" _questioned Ran

"_Yusaku Kudo gave us a case and it happens to be in America"_

"_Where in America are we going and for how long" _asked Conan

"_I'm not sure just pack your bags and be ready to leave" _answered Kogoro

God Conan thought I am going to have to kill him for this and it will be an impossible murder that no one could solve.

Somewhere in London one Yusaku Kudo snickered to himself at his son's new dilemma

**Hours off Boring Planning and Packing Later**

Conan, Ran, and Kogoro were at the airport getting ready for departure and the long flight ahead. Conan was reading a mystery book, Ran was talking to Sonako about the trip to D.C. over the phone and Sonako joked that Ran may meet her 'husband' over there, and Kogoro was basking in glory of his admirers (big surprise there). Then when that departure of flight A11 to Chicago and then Washington D.C. was announced they boarded the plane, loaded their items, and flew off to the US of A

**One Really Long Flight Later**

They were finally out of the plane and able to move their legs and then celebrated by going to Starbucks and buying random food. After finishing their snack they went to go get there luggage. As they walked down Ran and Kogoro looked around at everything in amazement, while Conan had seen all this before so he headed straight for the luggage. Once they got to baggage claim and got all their all their items, Ran asked "So what do we do now"

Then her dad responded "Yusaku-san told us to wait out front and that someone from some place called NCIS will show up and pick us up. So let's go."

They got their things together and walked up to the entrance in an odd silence of anticipation.

Once they got to the front of the gate a young man with an annoyed look and young woman who Conan thought looked Israeli walked up to them and the woman asked _"You must be the Kogoro family we will be taking you to your hotel and then to NCIS"_

"_Yes we are it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Mouri Kogoro, this is my daughter Ran, and the freeloader is Edogawa Conan."_

"_Nice to meet you" _came from Conan who sounded a lot more excited then he really was, his inner thoughts were 'stop calling me freeloader idiot'

Then the woman said_ "Pleased to make your acquaintance I am David Ziva, and this is DiNozzo Anthony"_


	2. Chapter 2

Now I am _using this _for speaking in Japanese, thanks and please comment

Ziva was watching their new guests intently, and DiNozzo was following behind slowly grumbling about how unfair it was to have to be a guide for a bunch of foreigners. Conan, Ran, and Kogoro were walking alongside them as they went towards their ride home, and curiously watching the people bustling around them. Ran and Kogoro were taking in the new sites around the airport; Conan unexcitedly just stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked around with a board face, then he felt himself being stared at by their female guide so he decided to find out why.

Conan walked childishly towards Ziva and then with her head turned away pulled on her sleeve and said _"Ne, what were you looking at"_

She responded with calm _"What do you mean," _thinking that there was no way a mere boy noticed her analytical stares.

"_I thought you were looking at us"_

"_Sorry, you must have been mistaken"_

With that Conan returned to his place next to Ran and held her hand as she continued to look around. Now not only did Conan become slightly interested in his guides, but now Ziva was interested in him as well. Conan was now analyzing Ziva intently since when she said 'Sorry you must have been mistaken', she showed no signs of lying; Ziva was analyzing Conan because he was able to tell that she was looking at him, which the most experienced criminals she knew could never detect. In the back of their heads both Conan and Ziva knew that the other was observing them

They finally made it to the car, a black van, in the parking lot, DiNozzo and Kogoro got the bags into the van, and Ziva, Conan, and Ran climbed into it. DiNozzo started the car and asked "What hotel are you going to"

Conan then answered before Ran could translate what he said "The Hyatt, do you need help with directions"

Then DiNozzo responded with a "Nope"

Conan just continued to keep up his act and bounced around in his seat as they pulled away from the parking lot. Ziva than added another fact to her recent 'odd things about Conan' list, which was that he speaks fluent English.

The ride to the hotel was silent, Conan tried to sleep but Ran keep poking him and telling him to look out the window. It wasn't as big as Ran or Kogoro expected since no building was higher than around 350. The tallest thing they saw was a towering obelisk at around 500 ft., with two flashing red lights coming from it, otherwise known as the Washington Monument.

The slow car ride continued until they arrived at the Hyatt, than they got out of the car and checked in.

"_We will come at 2:00 PM to bring you to headquarters then we will discuss details about the case" _stated Ziva

"_Sure" _responded Kogoro

Then Ziva and DiNozzo left for a well needed goodnights sleep. Once they exited the hotel Ran, Conan, and Kogoro had the staff bring their things up and went to their room. It was a double room with three beds, a connecting door, a small kitchen, balcony, and a flat screen. Conan and Kogoro were on one side while Ran was on the other. They all felt overexerted by the time they got into their rooms, so they all just set on the alarm and went to sleep.

XXX

Once Ziva was out of range of their three guests she said "I don't trust them, Tony"

"You don't trust anyone, Ziva"

"You just trust others too easily, and haven't you noticed how strange the child is"

"You mean to say you are scared of a seven year old boy" he said mockingly

"No, you are so stupid" she snapped and walked away

"Hey, wait up, I'm sorry" he said chasing her, and then Ziva slowed down to his pace.

Then she said to Tony "Can't you see how odd that kid is"

"Well how about this" Tony reasoned "If you can prove that there is something odd about him, and then we'll talk."

"Ok, then it is a deal then"

Then they road home trying to find something to talk about, and then finally settled on the case.

XXX

Ziva didn't expect to find much on the boy that was unusual, so she took a shot in the dark and looked up Conan Edogawa on Google. She expected to find no useful results pertaining to him to show up, but she was dead wrong. She clicked on the first link she saw and it brought her to the website of a famous Japanese newspaper. The article was labeled 'Kid Foiled Again', she heard of that thief before; he was an international jewel thief who steals clad in white, leaving heist notes, and pulling magic tricks. She heard that the only time he has been stopped it was by a child, but she thought they meant someone thirteen to sixteen year old not someone who was seven.

The picture that went with the article was that of the boy she just met, and also alongside him was an old man. The article listed many things about Kid and the heist, but what caught her eye was a portion which listed a few of Conan's feats. Not only did he stop Kid from stealing jewels, he has also solved murders and robberies with only the help of peers who named themselves the Detective Boys. She printed the article to show to Tony later and went to sleep wondering about the true identity of that boy.

XXX

When the Mouris woke up the next morning they decided to tour around Washington until 2 pm, much to Conan's grief.

"_Achoo" _came from Conan as he faked sneezed

"_Conan, are you sick, are you well enough to go along with us" _asked a worried Ran

"_I can take care of myself, you guys just go enjoy yourselves"_

"_Are you sure"_

"_Yeah, I'll be fine on my own" _

"_Well… Ok, just be careful, and call me if you need us."_

"_Yes Ran-neechan" _with that Ran reluctantly left with her father to tour the city.

When Ran and Kogoro finally exited the room, Conan left out a sign and thought 'I can finally be alone' and turned the TV on and settled down for a murder mystery show called CSI. He made a cup of coffee which he hasn't been able to do in ages and sat down. He was enjoying his peace, and as always found out the criminal before the show ended. Then once two episodes had passed by and another started up, he had heard a scream.


	3. Chapter 3

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…"

Tony lazily got up for another day at work and turned off his alarm. He did the usual brushed his teeth, combed his hair, made breakfast, and then left for work. He went on his usual root, and was thinking about nothing in particular, and before he knew it himself he got to NCIS. The only other person in his team who was in the room was McGee, working on his tech. stuff as usual. Tony started on his work, rereading the details of the current case and trying to find out more. Then the elevator dinged and Ziva walked straight to Tony.

"Is there anything you need Ziva"

"Tony, yesterday you said that if I could find anything odd about Conan you would listen"

"So what, you found something"

"Yes I did here look" Then she threw the freshly printed newspaper article at him.

"So what am I looking at, his school paper"

"No, don't be silly, this is the front page of one of the most important Newspapers in Japan"

"… So what does it say that is important enough to make you think he is odd?"

"Have you heard of that thief Kid?"

"Yeah, he steals jewels in Japan, not even the police can stop him fully prepared. What does he got to do with Conan?"

"Conan is only one capable of stopping Kid"

"Well maybe Kid is just going easy on him"

"Well then explain the murder cases and burglaries that he has solved. Are you telling me that the murders are going easy on him too?"

"Maybe he just is lucky and really smart; he's just a kid calm down"

"I am still keeping an eye on him" Ziva walked madly back to her desk as Tony sighed, then McGee walked towards Tony.

"What was that about?" McGee questioned

"She thinks the kid of the detective we got from Japan is 'suspicious'?"

"What's he like, is there anything odd about him"

"He's seven, and all kids that age are odd anyways"

"Wonder what he did to get her suspicious"

"Well whatever it was I feel sorry for him, we better get back to work or else boss will walk in with is usual face of 'going to kill'"

"What did you say DiNozzo" then McGee scrambled back to his seat; and Tony looked up to his boss Gibbs.

"Nothing at all, Boss"

"Have you found out anything about the case?"

"Well, boss we went over all the evidence again…" McGee offered

"…and"

"We came up with nothing"

"Well, look again" So with that Tony, McGee, and Ziva went through the evidence again; so far the evidence had lead them nowhere, most professional killers weren't as clean as who or whatever this was.

Then after a few hours of discussing theories about the case and connections between victims, Gibbs got a call.

"Pack you things a sixth victim has been found"

"Where"

"The Hyatt"

XXX

"AHHH" came from the next room over, and Conan rushed to the door. He opened the door and saw a man sprawled on the floor with blood falling down his head. Right above Conan was a man wearing black and had a gun trained at Conan's head. On instinct Conan ran away, and then heard a shot and saw a bullet land a few feet away from him. He went down the stairs to the floor below and then hid in a storage closet drawer; and heard the man run down the stairs and then continue down. Once out of sight of the shooter he ran back up to the man who was shot. He was dead, so Conan called 911 and reported the crime. The police came up to the crime scene which was now surrounded by a few guests, employees, and one child.

"Hey kid you shouldn't be here, this is a place for adults" said a police man to the child

"But I was the one who called you and saw the murderer" Conan said in an all too innocent tone.

After the police got over the initial shock and disbelief that the calm and in control caller they heard was seven years olds, they took him to another room with a sketch artist. Then once Conan started describing the killer to the sketch artist footsteps came rushing down the hallway. A voice stated "This is now under NCIS designation, you are free to go home."

The inspector who looked slightly offended just sighed and said "Ok, there is a boy in the other room; he is about seven and a witness. That is all we have so you are free to take over. Pack up your things guys."

With the news about a witness the NCIS team thought that they could finally get somewhere in the case; and then a thought came to the lone female member. So she asked Tony "You know how that family with the detective is staying here, do you think that the boy could be…"

"There's no way right" Tony responded trying to convince her as well as himself.

To confirm or deny their doubts they ran to the room which the witness was in, and were greeted with a "Hi" by Conan.

The rest of the team and the new arrivers aka the medical examiners walked into the room following Ziva and Tony. Seeing there surprised looks McGee asked "Do you know him?"

"Yeah he is the kid of that detective that came to help with the case" answered Tony still not over the initial shock

"Hi my names Conan nice to meet you all" piped the cheerful boy. Imediaty the whole team doubted that this boy saw a dead body, and Tony was now starting to agree with Ziva on that Conan was a little off.

_"Conan where are you"_ came a voice from down the hall.

_"Ran-neechan I'm here"_ called Conan


End file.
